rise of the united earth republick
by mboeltje41
Summary: follow ashoka on a epic journey to unite earth under one banner and save her people form extinction by the empire
1. prolouge

**hello everyone how are you doing? as you can see this is my first fanfic. but before i start, i want to tell that this story is going to be some what similar to alien. from ashokanerd. so ashokanerd if you see this and ignored my pm. well that is your problem. i warned you.**

**also i am heavly dyslectic and i'm like norik dutch so a advanzed apolegi for any grammar erors and what not XD**

**so this prologu will be almost fully trough shaak ti's eyes . and after that the first few chapters will be prewritten but after that i'm alwayes open for good ideas now let us start **

**rise of the united earth republic (UER)**

**NOTE: I WILL RE UPLOAD ALL THE CHAPTERS AGAIN AFTER A BETA READER HAS LOOKED FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS !**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>i was walking the streets of coruscant. and sighed again. it has been two weeks sins ashoka has left the order. and i still feel as bad as back in the council chamber. i know i shouldn't be that attached. but the way we failed her. and didn't even really took the time to properly apologize still frustrates me.i have to find her to at least apologize properly. than i sensed a debentures in the force. it forced me to run and follow it. so i did. after tree minutes of running i stopped at a dark alleyway at the lower levels. i was shocked about what i saw there. it was ashoka covered under blood from multiple wounds. surrounded by five man. her clothing were more ragged pieces than clothing. she also looked thinner. not that much though.<p>

i could feel the rage bottling up in me. i tried to suppress it but failed. seeing ashoka like this wile knowing that this is partly my fault was to much for me. i yelled. '' hey five to one isn't fair. why not have a try at me instead!''i could see that everyone turned around shocked. ashoka looked up too i could sens her feelings they were shame, fear, anger and pain probably because of the wounds i reasoned. i shook it off and attacked them. i could see steel weapons and swiftly took them out. in a short time i killed four of the five. the fifth tried to run.

but than to my shock i saw him getting raised in to the air. and he got choked by a force crush. i turned around to see Ahsoka with her arm's raised in the air .her hand in to a fist. and a expression of pure hate. here eyes were darker than normal. but not yellow to my relief. still i had to stop her. so i yelled. ''ashoka snap out of it! your killing him!'' she turned her head to me, whit a twisted smile. i could see her eyes getting yellow ,than she spoke dark. ''ashoka can't hear you anymore'' i stood in shock she left not to fall to the dark side but now here before my eyes he was falling.

i had to do something. '' no that is not true. i know your there ashoka. fight the darkens! you can do it.'' ashoka just laughed. ''HA! and why would you wan't that weakling back. she couldn't even defend herself. she was nothing. i am. i got strength. i have POWER!'' i was running out of time. the man was losing his consciousness. ''YOUR STRONG ASHOKA! NOW FIGHT! FIGHT BACK THE DARKNES! YOU CAN DO IT!''i could now clearly feel a power struggle between light and dark the force choke was also losing its grip on his victim. So i tried again '' COME ON FIGHT!'' ashoka lowerd her arm and the man got dropped back on the floor. he runned away as fast as he could. i carefully steped closer but ashoka said strickt ''DON"T!'' i could sens fear a lot of fear so i said calm ''don't what ashoka?" her voice was shaking ''don't come any closer. i-i'm a monster. i couldn't controle my self.'' she fel down on her knee's. and i moved closer. got to eye level and embraced her. '' its ok. it's ok. your not a monster ashoka.'' after that she pased out so i 'lifted her up and brought her to my speeder back to the temple. there i treated her wound's and gave her a bath.

**two day's later**

finally she wake's up after two day's. i thought. so i sat on her bed in my quarter ashoka sat up and rubbed her eyes. i smiled ''were am i?'' i could hear her mumble. and could feel that my smile was becoming even bigger. now i understand anakin when he said ,that there was almost nothing better than seeing ashoka waking up in the morning. ''good morning ashoka. i hope you have slept well?''

ashoka looked shocked to see me "where am i master ti?" i answered. '' the Jedi temple.'' i could sens apprehension rising within her again. i also could sens a question. i put my hand on her shoulder ''don't worry anakin obiwan and plo are not here they are at a mission.'' than ashoka asked me a question. '' master is it wrong from me, to be not willing to see them?'' i shook my head '' no it's not wrong. but understandable. you fear that they'll ask you to come back. and you don't wan't to turn them down again.''then i remember something, so i asked. ''say ashoka?'' but ashoka said abrupt ''NO! i'll not come back!'' i smiled and shook my head again. because i knew she was going to say that. '' i din't mean that ashoka. i wan't you to follow me.'' i could see that ashoka was nodding.

we walked to the library first. we stopped at a small table and i picked up a data-path.''here ashoka i wan't you to have this. it's the newest data-path available. whit a a 700 ggb hard drive system .almost all the knowledge in this library is on that data-path. you can find the full biology record of 90% of all the known species. also the blue prints of every ship in the republican fleet is on that thing. and don't forget the languages and alphabet of every know spoken language is on it.'' ashoka nodded. i could sens that she wanted to ask something. so i walked quickly away. to the council chamber.

i knew it was empty right now so there would be no problem for ashoka to enter. it was obvious to me that ashoka knew where we were she stayed quiet. we walked in side to my chair there i pushed a button on my chair and a secret drawer appeared with in it a main saber and a shorto i gave them to ashoka '' here. i belief these are your's. i found them not that long ago. during a inspection round of the powerpland's underground.''i could see the glee in ashoka's eyes i know the feeling to be united with your sabers again after so long.i thought to my self.

one more suprice ashoka just one more''if you'll follow me. i have one last thing to show you.'' again ashoka followed me without questions. and so we entered the hangar. and we stopped at ashoka's old jedi fighter. '' well ashoka i belief this is your's as well. i gave her the keys of the ship.o and there is food, medical supplies and credit's in the back of the ship for a month or two.''then R7 came to ashoka''don't forget your astromec ofcours.'' i added with a smile. ashoka looked stunned at me and the only thing she said was ''why?'' i awnserd ''simple i feld bad about the way you left. i mean we failed you ashoka. we failed you badly. and we didn't even apoligize porperly. so now i wan't to make it up to you. so that you can get of this dam rock and start a new live on shili.'' i could see a tear in ashoka's eyes'' thank you master ti'' and she embraced me be for she steped in. than i remeberet oashoka wait here is your comlink you can now always contact me it there is trouble. also i wan't you to know. that your twise the jedi than every one of us ever will be. also you don't need to be in the order to be a jedi. it are the atctions and decisions you take. that make you a jedi.'' ashoka nodded and gave me a final hug and wispert in to my mortal ''tnx for everything and i have forginven you master ti.'' than she started up her engines. and waved me goodby. i waved back until she was out of sight.i could feel a tear escape than i heart a tap on the ground and i turned around to see master yoda smiling he said to me ''did what everyone of us wanted to do you have. take the rest of the day free you can.'' than he walked away leaving me stunned. i started to wonder did he saw everything?

**in space**

''alride R7 let's call the hyperspace ring and get the hell out of here''said ashoka and R7 bleeped ashoka laugh't ''yep your right buddy from now on it's just you ,me and a whole Galaxy to explore. but let's start at shili.'' he hyperspace belt attached to ashoka's ship. and she pushed the leaver. bam! than she was in hyperspace. but after 30 minutes. her ship was still increasing speed. ashoka decided to check the computer. because she thought its was not ho boy she was right a loud curse was heart form the cockpit. and R7 bleeped some questioning tones ashoka said '' were stuck in a wormhole but we have to wait with doping hyperspace until were out.''after 10 more minutes ashoka got a notification that they just left the wormhole. and ashoka pulled back the out of hyper-speed but the swirls didn't end. only after 5 minutes they suddenly apearted infrond of a planed but with the engines turned off. they got caught in to the gravity output of a unknown planed. ''damm the engines won't start. were going to the ground to fast. so hold tight buddy this will be a crash landing.'' they neared the ground and than boom everything went black for ashoka.

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you liked it remeber it is my first fanfic if you think that i did it well that i wan't to thank daviddavies he hellped me out a lot to improve my writing skils and i hope you'll stick around on this giand adventure <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: a close call

**well whit the prologue done it's time to move on for the first chapter notice (1.1.2) is the alarm number in the netherlands. also i fogot to tell that ashoka ejected R7 bevore they hid the ground sorry a stupid mistake i know hehe. anyway lets start**

**Netherlands**** drente 2014 **

* * *

><p>a boy and his dog were walking over a small peasant road. but than the dog heard something coming. he stopped and held her head oblique to hear better. the boy looked at his dog and asked. ''Luna what is wrong? do you hear something?'' Luna barked to confirm. then she turned to the man and jumped. now she was barking harder. to warn him for the incoming danger. he seemed to notice his dog's behavior and turned around. sins it was dark it wasn't hard to notice the flying fireball. that was heading his way.<p>

he tackled his dog to the ground and the fireball clipped above his head. in to the pasture. when he got up again his eyes widened. that fireball that almost killed him. looked like a spaceship or something. a little droid landed one second latter. and desperately tried to put out the fire. his dog, being a German shepherd picked up a new fragrance and she runned to the ship. he tried to call her back. ''LUNA HERE ! LUNA!'' but the she ignored him. so he had to run after stopped in-frond of the cockpit and barked from the dog taring, the man knew there was someone in danger. than he remembers a ship needed a captain. ''ho shit!''he said to himself he pulled off his jacked. and runned to the cockpit.

the glass was to black to see trough. and it was locked. so he looked for a stone or something. he found nothing so he ran back to the road and looked for a lose brick. in a short time he found one, and ran back to the ship again. he started smashing the glass. first nothing happened. but after a few good hard hits a crack came in it he continued to smash the glass as hard as he could. now there was only one problem left, the fire was spreading to fast. he called Luna and told her to pick up his jacked. and demonstrated how to use it, to slow down the fire. it worked the fire spread was slowed down a bit.

after two more hits the glass broke. he opened the cockpit from the inside,and was amazed by what he saw. it looked to him like a young girl. a very pretty young girl. he wanted to pull her out but than he saw her wound's. a broken arm two cuts from the glass and a bruised rib. he had to make a choice leave her here and let her die without pain. or pull her out and take a massif risk that she'll be handicapped for the rest of her live. out of nothing a thought flashed trough his head. what if she would wake up wile burning to death? this made his mind clear he had to get her out of there. so he lifted her up and dragged her to the side of the road.

he called Luna back and she came. he took his cellphone out of his pocked and called 112. ''_112 alarm number what do you need.''_all of a sudden he realized what happend so he yelled ''everything police ,ambulance ,firefighters! there is a crash on the ratroad. the vehicle is still on fire i can't get it out! there was also someone in it! i pulled her out. but she has a broken arm. two deep glass wound's and a bruised rib maby even a torn ankle! were at the middle of the road.''

the woman on the other side said _'' may i have your age'' _the boy said ''i'm 16 year old'' the woman than said _''oke but it is inportand that you don't panic. they'll be there in 5 you understand?'' _the boy said ''yes i do miss.'' the woman sounded releefed _''that is good. but is she bleeding?'' _he cheked the wound's one was indeed bleeding alot. ''yes one of them is what should i do?''the woman thought. _''do you have something to pull the glass out and put pressure on the wound?'' _the boy looked around ,but than remeberd that he had his jacked and his tshirt. so he awnserd ''yea! a jacked an a tshirt. will that do?' the woman seemed to discuss some thing and than said ''_yes'take both your jacked and shirt in your hand. use your jacked to pull out the glass and use your shirt to put pressure on the wound. keep up the pressure until help is next to you, to take over. understood?''_

the boy already took off his shirt and said ''yes madam'' than he hung up. and placed his jacked around the glass. he had his shirt in his other took a deep breath than pulled out the glass not even a second later his white shirt was on the wound. even in the dark he knew to find it.

he kept up the pressure for what felt like a hour. but it were juts three minutes. also R7 had gave up the hope to save the ship. the most important thing was ashoka right now, in his vision. he didn't know if he could trust that boy, but he seemed to help her. there for he decided to give him some light. after one more minute they could hear three kind of sirens coming closer fast. the boy looked up when he saw four men running towards him the firefighters had already begun putting out the fire. the police closed of the road. mutable people form the nearby village and camping came as close as possible. to see what had happened

ambulance crew looked stunned at ashoka, but they still helped her. the fire was out quickly with all those firefighters however getting ashoka out of there would be the real problem. there were to many people. the whole road was lit up. one of the ambulance members noised some heavy burn's on the boy. so he walked to him. and started taking. hoping he didn't noticed that he was actually giving him a check up.''so boy how are you doing. must have been a shock. being forced to save a alien." The boy laughed dryly '' yea not to mention almost getting killed by a spaceship.'' the man looked shocked at the boy. for more than one reasons.

he found a burn wound and pushed on it. the boy screamed it out in the man said ''hmm yes as i thought. a second degree burn and you have one. here,here and here too. this is going to need some treatment. your coming to the hospital too.''the boy looked scared. ''b-but i have never been to a hospital for my self before. i don't wan't to'' the man sight '' i'm sorry kiddo but you have no choice it's standard protocol. besides do you even have a idea about how many time's you have laughed in the face of death to day?'' the boy shook his head.''no i don't'' the man looked serious ''it had been four time's boy so your coming with us. like it or not.'' his dog walked to him and gave him a few lick's on his face. ''good girl! good girl!'' than the boy saw his father standing on the frond row but he knew that he was just out side his fathers view. so he said '' luna go to boss over there.'' he pointed at his dad.

Luna runned to her boss it was a relatively long man who was a bit skinny whit black gray hear. and if you first see him you would think he is in his mid till late forty's. he keeled to Luna and stroke her head. luna barked, to tell that her boss hat to follow her. and walked back to the boy, whit her boss following her.

than the police stopped him and said ''sorry sir but what do you think your doing here? and i wan't to see you ideecart now.'' the man sight and thought 'ha great another corrupted cop.' he sowed his idee and the agent said. ''so Erik i asked you a question. what do you think your doing here?'' Erik said ''getting my dog back of course.'' he pointed at Luna.'' the cop looked shocked and said ''then you should follow me sir. my commander want's to see you.''

Erik looked confused. ''what for?'' the agent looked and said ''can't say in-fond of the crowd. its top secret.'' he pointed at the few people behind him and military helicopters landed everywhere where. they placed black screens in-frond of the public and more military vehicles came in. Erik looked and noticed that the prime minster of both the Netherlander's and all the other NATO country's stepped out of some cars and helicopters than he said ''well it seems serious.''

they moved to the commander and the agent spoke. ''SIR?!here is the boss of that dog sir!''the commander looked up from some papers ''ha thank you agent.'' the agent nodded and went back to his post.''so any idea what happened?'' Erik shook his head'' no sir. so what happened? and what did my dog do?''the concerned look on Erik's face made the commander laugh and he said ''well he and a boy who was walking whit her. saved a alien's live today.''

Erik looked skeptic. the commander saw that he didn't believed it ''so you don't belief me huh? well follow me than.'' they walked to the road side of the road. and Erik saw his son sitting next to a humanoid creature who was defiantly not from earth. the commander saw the disbelief in his eyes. and said. ''you know that boy?'' Erik nodded and said whit a voice full of disbelief. ''y-yes that is my son Raoul.''the commander smiled ''well your son is a real hero he saved the alien and is even more concerned about her condition instead of his own. i must warn you though he has some two and third degree bun wounds, also we removed some glass out of his hand.''

the commander pointed at the ship ''see he broke the glass whit a street brick to open the cockpit from the inside. by breaking the glass both he and she got some wound's. but was pretty clever. i was surprised he was able to keep his head cool. he might be a good candidate to become general in the army." Erik made a agreeing sound ''maybe but i hope he won't. just the idea of him going to a other country. knowing that he might not come back, makes me crazy.'' the commander nodded ''that does every good parent sir. you should speak whit him before he goes to the hospital.'' Erik walked away and said. ''well if he is going to join the army. than you still have to wait two years.''the commander laughed. ''we'll try to survive!''

''so is she all right? is she going to make it?'' Raoul's doctor looked at him and nodded''yes she does. you have saved her live. she lost a bit more blood that she should, that is not your fault. you did what you could. your a real hero. if i were you, i would have been more concerned about my own situation.'' Raoul smiled at those words ''suppose i should but some how i can't''

then Raoul head a low voice behind him ''you've got that from you grandmother son.''Raoul turned around and saw his father standing next him was Luna who barked enthusiastic. Raoul laughed '' so your going to get me grounded now? before i'm doing something like this again.''Raoul joked '' hmm now that is a good idea.'' Erik said mocking than he looked to the camping ''but you know that your mother would have done that. right?''

raoul smiled ''yes or kill me depents on the mood. but dad? i hope you understand, that after i come back from the hospital, i want to go home. Erik nodded yes i'll drive you home then. but i'll go back to the camping after that. so you'll be alone for two weeks.'' Raoul looked at his father a bit annoyed ''don't think i'll be alone dad i will have this little guy whit me.'' he pointed at R7. then both president Anton van Hooft and Luke Miller. walked to him ''well actually, we are going to take him for research.'' said president Luke miller and Raoul looked angrily at him ''who said that?'' Anton came in ''em boy he is the president of the USA. and i am your president. so work on you manes please. you don't want to offend him.''

Raoul look even angrier about that '' no i have the right to keep it. i saved it. so i'll have it. also i demand to stay whit her. as reward for finding extraterrestrial live, and keeping it alive.'' Anton looked offended at him ''mind your manners boy.'' Erik was about to defend his son wen Luke spoke up ''no Anton. he has a point.'' Luke thought and said a bit later. ''fine i agree. on one condition, you'll allow us to research it. then you can keep it and stay whit her.''

Raoul was thinking about a counter offer ''hmm well you could research it at my home. that way she can stay in my home as well. and i won't have to stay alone. normally i wouldn't mind that. but now i almost died... so i would feel saver whit some company.''Anton looked at Luke who was nodding to process the words than he said '' hmm interesting not many people dare to negotiate whit me. certainly not in this way. so i'll agree this time. they can both stay at you house. if she agrees and. as long as we may set up a research lab there.''

Raoul nodded ''fine by me do you agree'' Erik nodded then Raoul smirked ''say mister Anton could i get some finders bonus a ten thousand euro's would be enough.''Luke laughed ''seems you got some spirit boy. your really smart you know that?'' Raoul's mood dropped quickly '' you know that your the first man outside my family who said that in person to me?'' Anton was surprised and asked ''what is wrong boy do you get bullied or something? ''

Raoul turned his head to Anton and nodded ''yes it got so bad that i have tried to kill myself last year...'' it was quid and Anton asked to Erik ''did you know this? '' Erik said sad ''yes i did. we tried to stop it. but till so far whiteout success. they keep bulling him, for the fact that he is smarter than the rest of his class. there for he tries to give wrong answers on purpous.''

Luke knelt down and put a hand on raoul's shoulder '' you shouldn't do that. besides you saved a alien today that is one of the most coolest thing's i have seen. your braver than even many soldiers. look at what you did. you could be proud of your self, and don't listen to them. you know what? sins we are going to be in contact a lot, sins they'll live at your home ,for the time being, if they agree. so i'll give you my phone number and if they bully you again, you can call me. thaat is, if i'm not busy. ok?''

a CIA agent came and asked ''sir? do you really thing that is smart?'' luke smiled ''no! but there is almost nothing more that i hate than bulling. because i have been bullied to that far my self. and see now where i am. i am the presiden't of the USA!'' Raoul smiled again '' yea i'll bet that they'll stop. if they know that i know the president of the USA myself.'' Anton said ''well and if they knew that you didn't even feld the fire, when you saved this girl. that would mean that you have a very high pain tolerance. and you won't go and pick a fight whit someone, who didn't even noticed that he was on fire.''

Raoul nodded. ''but i guess were going to the hospital now.'' wile he putted his mobile away the doctor said ''yes you will so say good bye to your dad.'' Erik gave a huge hug to raoul ''please dad tell mom, Duncan and Alessandro about what hat happened tonight. but make sure that they won't worry.'' his father smirked '' you know your really have a great sense for giving impossible tasks to some one.'' Raoul set up a cocky expression '' it's a gift.''

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter but next one will be longer. now you have med some inportan charecters this was more to setup the story so i know that not mutch happened and that it was a bit boring next chapter will be abit more action packed i promise <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: time to wake up

**rise of the united earth republic**

**wow i am stunned by the numbers of views i got gathered in such a short time tnx all of you now a small note it has been two day's sins the crash**

* * *

><p>her eyes were heavy and she tried to open body felt numb. and she had pain almost everywhere. after a few more minutes ashoka finally managed to open her eyes. she was in a white room. the bed was comfortable. it reminded her of the Hals of healing. her mortals picked up a bleeping sound. and she looked to the right. she was shocked to see that that machine was a heartbeat meter. she was in a hospital. but how did she get here? she tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. she looked to the left and saw a human boy, around the same age as her whit a amused expression on his face. ashoka looked confused. he said something in a language she didn't understand. so she tried basic and hoped he understood, even if she knew that was a small chance.'' i don't understand you.'' she said whit a still weak voice. the boy looked surprised but his smile became even bigger. then he said to Ashoka's surprise in basic ''ho so you know English? well that makes things more easy. huh?''ashoka studied him. and she saw some big burn wounds. his force presences was mixed. both light and innocent. but there was also some darkens and sadness. however he was really good at hiding that.<p>

after a few seconds of silence, ashoka decided to ask where she was. '' so where are we? and who are you?'' boy seemed to be in a very good mood. reasoned ashoka. wile he keeps smiling.'' i'm Raoul Biermans. and your on planed earth. in the Netherlands. ad the AMC hospital Amsterdam.''ashoka nodded. '' earth? never heard of that planed.'' Raoul thought about something for a second. but dismissed it and said ''the doctors told me, that i should tell them when you would wake up so i'll call them now.''

after that Raoul left the room. ashoka decided to take a look at the wounds she got. he ankle was cast in bandage. and her right arm was cast in as well but with plaster. probably broken she used the force to raise the blanked a bit and saw that she was only wearing a medical dress. she wondered who did that. could it have been a male maybe that boy. but ashoka mentally slabbed her self. they wouldn't do that. right? her attention went back to the door when Raoul came back whit a nurse. and she asked in the same language Raoul used in the beginning, to Raoul.''so how is the alien doing?''ashoka looked very upset about the word alien, Raoul bit his lip and said in basic.'' she understand's English. so why not ask her your self?'' the nurse eyes widened. '' o excuse me. but i didn't think that a alien would know that language.'' and ashoka looked very angry. she said whit a with a hoarse voice. '' never call me that again.

the nurse frown, and decided tho ask ''well what is so wrong with calling a alien, a alien?'' Raoul gave himself a face palm himself. and Ashoka's anger snapped. she stretched out her good arm and lifted the nurse in the sky.'' that is the most extreme insult there is in the galaxy. you basically called me three times in a row, a stupid uncivilized cannibalistic piece of shit!'' she formed her hand in to a fist. and the nurse began so scream in pain.

Raoul quickly made his way to ashoka and grabbed her hand. ''ashoka relax she didn't knew that. almost no one, on this planet does.'' ashoka turned her head to Raoul. for two reasons. one his grip was harder than she would have expected. and second how did he know her name. it shocked her so much, that she released her grip in the nurse who was sitting on the ground in fear.

''how do you know my name?'' she asked him. and Raoul smiled as a little astromeck came in. he pointed at R7 ''he told me.'' ashoka exclaimed ''R7! you survived!''and R7 said to Ashoka's surprise '' Raoul also saved me. after that he installed this voice app. now i can talk, just like you.'' ashoka smiled and looked to the nurse. ''i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you it's just a hard time for me at the moment. can you forgive me?''

the nurse nodded. ''yes i could see you have some personal issue's right now. what i did was wrong. but you see, alien is not a insult for us we use it as a collection name for everything we don't understand, or know.'' ashoka nodded her head and said. ''that makes sens to me.'' Raoul mixed in '' yes so please try not to be offended by people who call you that ok?'' ashoka sigh't and sadi dry '' guess i have no choice right? so when may i leave this place?''

R7 said '' you still hate hospitals right?'' ashoka smiled. Raoul turned around. so that the nurse could check a few wound's. and ashoka said teasingly '' don't peak or i might use the force on you.'' Raoul laughed and said ''no you wouldn't. i could see that already. your a war veteran who hate's killing people. so you said a code for your self, that you can't kill unarmed civilians.'' Raoul stood to the window and smiled widely. ashoka frown and trow a pillow at him.'' told you no peeking. but how did you know that about me?''

Raoul took the pillow and trow it backwards he opened a window and leaned outside it, to look at the city. than he sigh ''many call it a six't sens. i prefer to call it knowledge of people.'' ashoka looked vaguely at him. than a shock of pain when't trough her body ''ouch!'' the nurse looked up ''oh? sorry.''

ashoka shook her head. ''doesn't matter. but Raoul i'm not following you. what do you mean whit having knowledge about people? Raoul wanted to turn around but didn't. ashoka could feel his mood drop and he hung his head. yet she could sens, that he forced him self to tell.

''let's just say that i have been bullied a lot and i'm still getting bullied.i learned my self to observer people's behavior before entering a chat. i always see a risk of getting bullied ,from where i live.'' the nurse stood up and said whit a stunned expression. 'well if your healing in this rate ,than you'll be out here tonight.'' ashoka pulled her medical medical gown back on. whit some help of the nurse. after she was done she said to Raoul. '' you can turn around again.'' Raoul looked to ashoka amused again. and ashoka frown ''what?'' Raoul's smile became even the nurse asked. '' ashoka? do you want to eat some thing?'' and ashoka nodded. ''as long as it's meat, it's fine by me.''the nurse wrote something down and left the room

ashoka turned her head back to Raoul and asked again, a bit more annoyed this time. ''what?'' and Raoul finally answered. ''your still wondering who putted you in that gown. don't you?'' ashoka looked threatening to Raoul''did you?!'' Raoul backed of '' no! no! no! i wouldn't dare! honestly! it was the nurse that just left who did that. i came in a day later, after i was declared fit enough to leave my room.'' ashoka frown again. ''but how did you know i was here? who told you and why?'' raoul smiled again '' the government told me. after i demanded to know. the reason?! because i saved you, out of that burning ship of yours. that is how i got those wounds. i came here, because i wanted to be sure that you were allride, before i left.'' '' it's true.'' confined R7

ashoka felt good '' i guess that i owe you then.'' Raoul shook his head '' no you owe me nothing. so what are you going to do after you'r out of here?'' ashoka shrugged her shoulders '' i guess trying to get away form here if my ship can fly.'' Raoul laughed spotting '' ha little chance ,the fuel tank blew up right after the fire was out.'' he picked something from his jacked '' here! it's a piece of you ship.'' he handed the black piece to ashoka. who instantly burst out in tears. Raoul gulped and said out loud to him self '' well great job you ashole! that was a real dick move!'' he than turned to ashoka. '' i'm sorry ashoka that was mean of me.''

ashoka grabbed his jacked and pulled him closer she cryed in his chest and he folded his arms around her.'' it's going to be fine ashoka . it'll be just fine.'' ashoka shook her head. '' n-no it will not! my ship is destroyed i don't know this planet or it's civilization! and i have no place to stay!'' Raoul stroke her back wile the nurse came in.''could you come back latter?'' the nurse nodded. and left the plate on the little table, in the corner. Raoul than said '' yes you have.'' ashoka looked up.''what? where?'' Raoul removed a tear from her face '' you could live in my home. i already asked my parents if it would be fine. and they said yes.'' Ashoka's face was full of shock and whispered ''how?'' Raoul laughs and scratched the back of his head ''well, let's just say that it was a well calculated guess.'' ashoka hugged him and said '' i know you now for two hours'. and i already know that your a nice bastard.'' Raoul laughed and said. '' well your a nice bitch too.''

after that Raoul called the nurse back in and she directly asked ''why did you only wanted meat?'' ashoka was happy to see the interest in her species. ''well togruta are mostly carnivore's it basically dependent's on the skin color. the closer to red the more meat based the diet needs to be. with me having a light orange skin it means that i don't need to eat meat everyday. and i could eat other things including veggies. but it would be better to eat meat. some one with a red skin can only eat meat. and whit yellow or other color they can eat what they wand. of course it also dependent's on which area and which planet you live.''

the nurse wrote that down ''wow that is really interesting. is there something special about those things on your head.'' ashoka sigh. she would have been offended if she didn't knew better '' yes these are called mortals. they work the same as your ears. and these are leku.'' she gabbed one carefully. ''they are really sensitive because they are directly connected to our brains. even our enemies don't gabbed us there when they tortured for information. grab them wrong and we could die from pain instantly.'' the nurse wrote that down as fast as she could. ''yea that is really important to know. anything more?'' ashoka nodded '' yes our leku are also very good at sensing people and emotions. that trick i used to hurt you, again sorry. we call the force. not many togruta got that. only three to be honest, and i am one of the thing there are also humans where i live. they look exactly the same as you guys do.''

the nurse looked surprised but Raoul wasn't that surprised at all he remarked '' they are most likely the offspring from the atlantians.'' Atlanta was the name of this planet 9000 years ago before it sank in to the ocean.'' ashoka nodded ''could be. not sure i'm getting a bit thirsty. can i get something to drink? '' Raoul said ''yea! do some water for both of us please.'' the nurse left to get some drinks. and Raoul took the plate and gave it to ashoka ''hmm smell's like a fine steak by me.'' ashoka agreed ''yes it does smell delicious.'' she quickly took a bite. '' h-h-hot!'' she swallowed it quickly making Raoul grinning '' of course it's hot! you should try to eat a bit slower.'' he said mocking and ashoka gave him a playful push '' ha ha very funny. but it's so tasteful and good! i have to ask for we leave'' Raoul frown '' wow your the first person i have ever met that really likes hospital food.''

ashoka looked at him and asked. '' don't you like it than.'' Raoul pointed at him self. ''me? ha i't rather cook my self! and i can barley cook.'' ashoka nodded ''well at least it's better than field rations.'' Raoul looked casual ''cant judge on that.'' ashoka looked teasing '' keep it that way. so how old are you?'' Raoul raised a eyebrow ''well that was random. anyway i'm 16 now. and you?'' ashoka was surprised by that he looked a bit younger maybe 14. '' same here.'' than the nurse came back in and brought the drinks.'' here you go.'' ashoka just finished her food. and gave the plate to the nurse.'' thank you.'' and she left again. Raoul took one huge sip and the glass was empty. ashoka drunk slowly, and almost chocked when she saw Raoul drink like that. so she said teasing. '' thirsty?'' and Raoul said playful'' how did you guess that?'' ashoka shrugged her shoulders. '' don't know.'' than they both laughed. and the nurse was back again

''ashoka i have to check you again. orders from higher up.'' ashoka nodded and looked to Raoul ''i'll go outside the door and call my dad ok?'' ashoka nodded ''yes?'' Raoul walked out of the door and the nurse said ''that is a really interesting boy there.'' ashoka pulled of her medical dress, ''yes he is interesting. but can you tell me why i can't were anything else except for this medical dress?'' the nurse looked and she understood the question apparently even a alien woman doesn't like it to be fully naked. ''well we have run over some heat scans and your body temperature is hotter than a normal human. so we did it to make sure, that you wouldn't over heat.'' the nurse kept checking and after that she made a conclusion. '' your free to leave. you have already healed form everything, except your broken arm.'' ashoka nodded and pulled on the dress again. the nurse said '' i'll get you some real clothing'' ashoka nodded

soon after that Raoul looked around the doorway ''he'll be here in 5 hour's. so we have all the time.'' ashoka nodded ''just come in! '' and Raoul stepped in. and he noticed a small scar close to Ashoka's left eye '' say ashoka how did you goth a scar at your left eye?'' ashoka felt on it ''that must have been during the battle whit grievous.'' Raoul looked questioning. and ashoka said ''basically a living tin-head.''Raoul laughed at those choice of word's ''let me guess he was a metal ashole too?'' ashoka took the last sip of her drink and said ''yup'' the nurse came back in and left Ahsoka's clothing on the desk. Raoul said '' i'll leave you two meet me at the cafeteria.'' the nurse nodded '' i'll bring you there don't worry.''

after a minute or 10. Raoul sensed some one coming trough the door and he turned around ,to see ashoka. he smiled as he saw her standing in a second version of her Jedi uniform. everyone in the room was staring at ashoka as if she was crazy. allot of mumbling when trough the room when ashoka walked to Raoul. he could see that it made her very uncomfortable. and she whispered. ''they are thinking that i'm crazy!'' Raoul nodded and said loud, loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. '' yes your right. they do think your crazy but i know your not. '' ashoka panicked. ''what are you doing?!'' she whispered again. Raoul seemed to understand and whispered back. wile playing whit a cup of coffé '' ever heard of a indirect accusation?'' ashoka shook her head and Raoul explained. '' it is basically saying something whit a different meaning ,than the words actually mean. i said that out loud. but what i meant was, shut up! and mind your own business!. as you can see it worked.''

ashoka was surprised. ''wow than this planet need to be very high socially.'' Raoul nodded. ''yes well some countries are socially higher than others.'' ashoka looked with a frown '' other countries?'' Raoul sighed and nodded ''yes other countries other word pieces of land ruled by a other ruler, some are good. most are evil. can't say for sure if this government is good or bad. but one thing is sure. and that is that they are hiding something.'' ashoka saw the unhappiness in his eyes. '' but how can that happen? i mean to such socially advanced civilization?'' Raoul shrugged his shoulders. '' many reasons. money, power,nationalism,religion,pride, and stubbornness.'' ashoka looked down and said ''seems like some things will never change. no matter were you are.'' Raoul sigh ''guess your right

than ashoka looked up. ''but i have never heard of nationalism before. what is that ?'' Raoul leaned forward ''well it can be multiple things. and it can be both good and bad. a bit of nationalism isn't bad. at its self, it just show's who you are. and where you come form. but there is a extreme form of nationalism. that can cause huge trouble for a country. it can even escalate in a civil war.'' ashoka nodded him to continue. '' look at around 1830. where the french supported the nationalists against the Netherlands. a group of Flemish and wallonian people were nationalist backed by the France. after a short war. the rebels won. and what was one country, became two country's. the Netherlands and there is almost a civil war happening in Belgium again, wallonians against the Flanders. if it continue to escalate than Belgium will fall apart, in to two country's. Flanders and hannout, a old wallonian county.

ashoka shook her head ''wow that is bad!'' Raoul nodded '' i agree we should be unifying, not be tried to unite the earth under one banner yet they all failed.'' ashoka looked interested ''they must have been heroes!'' Raoul gave a mocking laugh. ''nope your wrong most of them were monsters. yet there were also good one's. and one who has been declared ,as evil as a demon. but i belief there is more behind that man's story.''

they talked like this for four hours strait than Raoul looked up when a man was walking towards them smiling. ashoka felt uncomfortable by his approach and Raoul didn't seemed to enjoy it either. than the man said '' well! well! how is it going whit my little Casanova.'' Raoul sank trough the chair. and said embarrassed. '' dad! please not here!.'' ashoka had to laugh, at the boy's change of mood and attitude. ''that's not funny!'' Raoul shot at ashoka ''ha ha yes it , i'm more than ready to leave this place.'' Erik nodded and leaded the two and R7 out.

* * *

><p><strong>as you can see i have gotten a really handy tip from EsmeAmelia and i tried to use it so i hope that it is more readable now also i might take down the first to chapters to do the same thing there. so i hope you'll enjoy and let me know if this is better or if it can be even better XD <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: finally home

**well hello. so you decided to stick around he? well that is fine by me. i am sorry if you had a hard time reading the prologue and chapter one, but i'll update those two to make them better soon...ish hehe. anyway i hope you'll enjoy chapter 3 too ;)**

raoul, erik ,R7 and ashoka walked out of the door. raoul did a quick look around, he saw that it was already getting dark. so it had to be late in the night already. they walked to the car,but then all of a sudden ashoka stopped. raoul saw it and turned.

''hey ashoka every thing alright?'' ashoka looked panicked around her. saying ''where ar they! where are they!'' '' where are what ashoka?'' ashoka looked up to raoul ''my light sabers where are they?'' raoul laughed ,and pointed at R7. '' he has them.''ashoka looked very relieved.

''pfew. thx R7 now can i have them back again?'' R7 rolled to her and gave her the light sabers ''tnx again R7.'' raoul looked amused and said. ''hey what about me?'' ashoka looked questioning at him. then R7 said'' because of him there still save. if he didn't grabbed them, than the government would. and he told me that they would totally disassemble it, and study it, part for part. until it break's.'' ashoka looked grateful at him and raoul blushed '' i-it was nothing! serious it was nothing.''

ashoka shook her head '' no it is a big deal for are the most valuable things i have.'' raoul smiled mockingly ''well if they are really that valuable to you. than why does it take you five hours, to realize that they were gone?'' ashoka looked angrivated at him. and raoul saw that ''ashoka calm down. it was just a joke. ok maybe a joke at the wrong time.'' ''i agree.'' said Erik ,who was leaning against the car.

he enjoyed seeing his son finally getting close whit a girl. oke she wasn't human but that doesn't matter for him. however? how would his wife react on this? he dismmised that thought though, that would come latter,and he would support raoul and ashoka if the time comes. '' but raoul remember when you lost your mobile, and didn't noticed for three day's. you said that it was one of your most presious things,you had.'' ashoka giggled ''seems like i'm not the only one. huh?''

raoul sighed ''fine! no your not the only one. and i do get why you forgot about them. i mean you wake up in a totally strange world, for you. and out of no where, there is some one who is helping you survive.'' ashoka equipped her light sabers and said '' y-yes i guess .'' Erik smiled and said '' are you two still coming? or what?'' they all steped in to the car and they drove away.''

ashoka all of a sudden felt very tired. and she had to fight to keep her eyes open, as soon as she sad down, and yawned.'' raoul saw it and asked ''tired?''ashoka nodded drove for a quarter. than raoul could feel shomething leaning agains his right shoulder, and looked. he smiled, when he saw ashoka sleeping. ''she must be exhausted.'' he yawed him self, and Erik said. yea and you are too. take some sleep, it will be more than a hour before we arrive. raoul nodded ''right.'' and he closed his eyes

they drove for 5 minutes when Erik smiled as he looked in the back mirror, seeing ashoka and raoul leaning against each other.''it's like they already know each other their entire live.''. R7 said ''yea strange? they bond even quicker, than ashoka did whit anakin.'' erik looked aside ''who's that?'' R7 answered ''her master but he was way more to her. he was like the father she never had.'' Erik looked at ashoka ''what happened?'' R7 sighed ''pirate both died. after that the Jedi order fount her, and took her in as a student.'' erik felt bad for asking ,but he had to know ashoka, if she was going to live in his house. '' how old was she?'' R7 said sad ''only three years old.'' erik was shocked by that and kept quiet.

after a hour raoul felt a shock. he woke up, and looked around. it was dark, but he knew where they were. '' almost home?'' he asked and erik said, who was not surprised that he was awake, at all. ''yea. you better wake ashoka now where almost there.'' raoul looked at ashoka, who had her head still on his shoulder, and her arm's around his right used his left hand, to shake her shoulder. ''ashoka wake up where almost there.''

ashoka woke up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. it was dark and she noticed that she had drooled a bit on raoul's shoulder, when she was asleep. to her embarrassment raoul also seemed to notice but he smiled. ''guess that my shoulder was a good pillow?'' ashoka shook her head and joked ''hmm, six out of ten. it was a bit to hard.'' raoul rolled his eyes.

the car stopped , raoul frown, when he stepped out. ''what the...?!'' he said. and ashoka who came out frown. ''some thing wrong ?'' raoul nodded. ''yes that light shouldn't be on unless some one is home. he said running and ashoka ran after him ''you mean there is a burglar?'' an raoul said a bit angry ''yes!'' Erik screamed after him '' raoul wait!'' but raoul didn't hear it. he stormed in, the door was unlocked. ashoka was close after him and looked in shock, wen she saw that raoul grabbed a hand gun, from a case next to the door.

raoul ran to the living room, and saw a man standing. ''stop right there! and drop whatever the hell you have in your hand's, before i blow you head off!'' raoul looked again, this time very annoyed. ''wait! is that my computer. you better place that carefully on the table, before i shoot your brain's out.'' ashoka had also drawn her man looked intrigued at the weapon. erik ran in and saw the two teens ready to take that poor scientist out. ''raoul wait that scientist is allowed to be me.'' raoul lowered the gun and looked at his father.

the scientist was looking whit fear at raoul, and raoul said. ''fine than. but bring my pc back to my chamber. now!'' the scientist nodded and said '' y-yes sir. but i thought guns where forbidden in this country.'' Raoul gave a disdainful smile ''that's only for those who follow the rules on the letter, or like to get robbed.'' with that the scientist thought ,that he knew whit wat type of person he was dealling.

after a minute or five, the scientist came back down, and walked past raoul. raoul saw something sticking out of his pocked, he already suspected some thing, it just took him to long to come down stairs again. raoul scraped his throat and spoke. '' i believe you still have something that's from me on you sir.'' the scientist looked nervous and gave him the harddrive'' h-here you go i-i'll leave now.'' but raoul didn't buy it ''ahem!'' the scientist looked scared '' oh i-i almost forgot this. i'm so sorry sir.'' raoul said sarcastic '' yea i'm sure you are. now get the hell out.''

ashoka stood next to raoul ''you know how to deal with people like that real smooth.'' raoul gave a goofy smile ''well thank you, but my reputation preserves me.'' ashoka roled her eyes ''ugh men never change, it doesn't matter where you are, they'll always stay the same.'' raoul said teasing ''seems that it goes for woman too.'' ashoka narrowed her eyes ''what do you mean with that?'' raoul said, with a teasing smile. ''they are always annoying. and complain about every thing, even if it's not needed.''

ashoka folded her looked mockingly '' well lucky i'm not a stinky hear ball, like most men are.'' raoul laughed. '' the only reason why we might stink, is as we have trained. besides we are way better at sports that woman like you.'' ashoka widened her eyes ''seems like a challenge.'' and raoul ran away. ''well catch me if you can.''ashoka ran after him ''raoul don't run int the... aw who am i kidding he ain't going to lissen.'' said erik to him self and went to the car, to get the last things out .

ashoka sprinted through a long hallway, and was closing in to raoul quickly, so she took a leap and jumped on him. she was surprised because of the speed raoul turned towards her, it was fast. very fast. yet caused him to land on his back. and ashoka pinned him down, whit her good arm and the force . they both took a small moment to catch their breaths. then ashoka said joyful. ''seems like i am better at athletic than you are.'' raoul laughed '' yes i have to admit. there are some exceptions. however i never ran on my top speed. but do i stink?'' ashoka shook her head '' guess your one of the exceptions too.'' than she released her grip on him and they sad on the floor.

all of a sudden raoul frown ''what is it?'' asked ashoka.''some thing sting's me.'' said raoul and his eyes widened '' ho no!'' he grabbed to a pocked and took the procesor out. it was completely broken. ''NO! t-this can't be. it took me ages to make this ting, and now it's broken.''

ashoka looked somber. she knew that this was partly her fault too. if she haddn't tackled him ,than nothing would have happened to it.'' may i have a look at it maybe i can fix it.'' raoul looked at her and said sarcastic ''good luck whit fixing this piece of junk.'' ashoka took it and studied carefully. she thought to her self. ' i can fix this. i have the parts in my light saber, but it's going to take three day's. i estimate that there will be a 5% chance, of the energy focus overheating. whit that my saber won't work. still its a small change, i have to take it. he helped me now. i'll help him.

she than spoke '' i think i can give it a shot. it would take three day's, i believe.'' raoul lit up. ''really?!'' ashoka yawed and nodded. ''yea ,i believe i can. tomorrow.'' raoul smiled ''tnx i'll bring you to your chamber now.'' raoul and ashoka walked up the stairs, and came in to a big hallway. they went left, and stopped at a corner in the hallway. ''this is our wing of the house. and here is my chamber.'' ashoka estimated that the hall of at wing was at least ten meters. raoul enters his room and ashoka stopped she waited outside. ''ashoka you can come in, it just my room.'' ashoka stepped in and her eyes widened. this room was at least bigger that her quarter at the Jedi temple was.

raoul noticed her disbelieve and smiled. ''i have a nice room. right?'' ashoka nodded ''yes but you should try to clean some times.'' raoul scratched his head ''yea i know i was planning to do that. anyway.'' he walked out and when to the next door ''here is the bath room .'' this time there was a room that was at least three times the sise of her room at the Jedi temple. raoul walked two door's further ''and here is your room.'' ashoka stepped in. it was a almost empty room. there was a bed, a closet, a table and a TV. yet again it ,was at least five time's bigger than her room in the temple.

''we could go and get some thing's for it later this week.''ashoka nodded and sat down on bed.'' tnx raoul i really appreciate it.'' raoul waved her a good night. ''i know you do. see ya tomorrow.'' with that he closed the door.

ashoka laid in bed for two hours but she couldn't sleep. something kept going through her head. 'why do i have this feeling? it's like i have met raoul somewhere before. but where?' she finally decided to meditate on it 'why do i have the feeling that i know him' than after a short time a familiar voice came trough '' he remind's you of your self and anakin.'' ashoka's eyes shoot open a clearer answer she couldn't get. she went back in to her meditation ' oke but what am i doing here then?' the voice answered ''everything will become clear when the time i right, for now just have fun, make friend's, and grow up like a normal teen should.'' with that ashoka could feel the presence leaving. ashoka crawled back in bed and fell in sleep.

at the same time raoul woke up he felt something in his room than it spoke ''ashoka is a mental mess, so please watch over ashoka adn keep her save.'' whit that the presence left again. ''what was that?'' he asked himself. and he went back to sleep

next morning ashoka was up early. she noticed that, she had her clothing still on. so she took off her boots ,and went to she took her clothes off, whit some struggles,because of her broken arm. and stepped in to the shower. she gulped when she took a look at it. there where so many buttons which one does she need to push. there was text at it, but she couldn't read it.

at that time raoul woke up. he had the same idea as ashoka, so he walked to the shower. it was unlocked. but he could hear some one in side. '' hello ashoka are you in?'' ashoka was overcome with shock and shame, so she answerd ''yes d-don't come in. j-just wait a sec. she saw a towel and wrapped it around her body. she walked to the door and opened it nervously.

raoul stepped in quickly and locked the door. he blushed like a tomato because he was just in his boxers. ashoka could see that he was quite muscular. yes he was thin, but the only thing you could see were his muscles. ashoka blushed this wasn't an appropriate way ,to think for a jedi. however she wasn't a Jedi anymore

'' em raoul how does the shower work? i can't read the signs.'' raoul nodded and explained everything he left the bath room so that ashoka could shower. after a long shower ashoka stepped out and dried herself off. she tried to dress up, putting on her pants was not that hard, but her bra was a different story. she grunted in frustration ''grrr, this is so embarrassing.''

Raoul could hear her through the door and asked ''ashoka? everything alright?'' ashoka flinched ''emm. yea yea! everything is fine here! hehe.'''Raoul shook his head knowing better ''alright but please say when you need help ok'' ashoka closed her eyes to focus on the force ''yea i'll do'' she used the force to attach her bra and unlocked the door. she quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it on.

Raoul walked in and looked surprised ''so you dressed up your self whit a broken arm?'' ashoka nodded '' yep and with help of the force.'' raoul smiled '' yea i guess that helps too.'' ashoka closed the door and went to her chamber,to get her boots.

when she stepped out she could see Raoul entering his chamber. so she waited there for his door. when he came out he just wore sweatpants and a hoodie both were black. under that hoodie he wore a white t shirt. ashoka widened her eyes. it looked good.

Raoul who wasn't that surprised that ashoka stood there said '' come let's have some breakfast.'' ashoka agreed she felt a bit hungry '' yea good plan.'' they walked downstairs and entered the living room.

Raoul's dad was sitting on the couch reading a news paper. '' morning dad.'' Erik looked and frowned. Raoul felt a bit uncomfortable and asked ''what?'' his father took a fake concerned expression ''are you feeling alright? are you sure that your not sick son?'' Raoul frown. '' no. why that question?'' Erik pointed on the clock '' It's eight o'clock in the morning. on a holiday and you're up already.'' ashoka laugh '' how early is he up normally then?'' Erik shrugged his shoulders '' with luck twelve in the morning.'' ''eleven!'' corrected raoul. and ashoka laughed even harder now.

than a old man entered and bow deeply to Raoul. Raoul bow back, Erik and Raoul both said '' Ohayō Hiro san.'' and Hiro said ''Ohayō sir'' Raoul shook his head '' hiro you have worked for us so long your like family you don't have to say sir to me just call me Raoul. oke?'' hiro nodded '' yes Raoul kun.'' Raoul smiled ''see? way i want you to meet ashoka Tano. she is not form this planet, and we have to keep her existences secret, for three days. after that you can speak about her in public.''

Hiro bowed to ashoka and ashoka was surprised when Hiro looked offended. Raoul said in ashoka's mortal ''bowing means showing respect to others in his culture. '' ashoka nodded and made a deep bow back. now hiro looked surprised and ashoka looked questioning at Raoul again. Raoul smiled '' the deeper you bow the more respect you show. you just bow to him ,as if you were standing whit the emperor himself. according to the traditions that is.

Hiro said ''she understand English? good! but don't feel ashamed you couldn't know that. so Ohayō ashoka kun.'' ashoka asked ''what does that mean? '' Raoul said ''it means good morning in Japanese.'' ashoka nodded ''o-ohaio?'' she said with a nervous smile Hiro laughed, and left to the garden. ashoka turned to Raoul and asked '' who was that anyway?'' Erik said '' our gardener. Hiro Ashikaga. a good man, and a excellent gardener.''

Raoul nodded ''yes i have a lot of respect for him, that's why i called him san by the way. it shows that you respect the it's used between people of the same age. however sins i have a higher status, i think that it would be appropriate to call him instead of sama. he used kun because we were younger than him yet he showed respect.'' ashoka nodded confused ''yes well i'll have to be reminded of that often i belief. '' Raoul laughed '' yea i did first lets get breakfast and that i could show you around the whole house''

they ate quickly and said good bye to erik, who went back to the camping. they did a fast tour trough the house. it was a big hat everything. swimming pool inside and outside. a bar, a gaming room, study room and even a gym, than they when outside to view the mutible gardens. then they went inside again and raoul leaded ashoka to , what he called his favorite place of the house. they stepped outside via a difrand entrens, and enterd a japanese garden. ashoka's eyes widened. it was beuatiful. it felt so peace full

**so i hope it was a good chapter also if i was wrong at the last part of the chapter let me know but i know for 90% that i'm right**


	5. Chapter 4 :Jedi's in a worry

**wow. fourth chapter took me longer than i wanted. so srry to everyone and tnx for the suport. so does anyone have a idea witch role hiro is going to play in this story? if you think to know than tell me in the reviews.**

raoul steps down the stairs in to the garden. and took a deep breath. he turned around to see ashoka's stunned smiled.'' beautiful. is it not?'' ashoka walked down the stairs as well in to the garden, and Raoul walked besides her.

they walked over a small bridge, that was going over a small the beginning of the river there was a waterfall, and at the end of the river was a lake. ashoka stopped she saw some tasty looking creatures swimming in that pool. Raoul noticed ashoka's behavior he smiled and thought 'probably her instinct that is telling her to hunt.'

'' those fish look tasty. don't they?''ashoka turned around embarrassed, her leku darkened a few shades. ''y-yes they do.''she stuttered raoul laughed at her reaction.'' no need to be embarrassed ashoka. i'll ask hiro if he could buy some of those type fish for dinner tomorrow''

ashoka looked back in to the water it made her feel so sighed ''thanks your right i shouldn't be embarrassed i guess it's just my nature.''raoul pointed at some rock's in the garden.'' come let's go over there. it's a great place to relax and think. raoul sad down legged and closed his eyes.

his breathing slowed down and became more controlled. ashoka took place next to him in the same way. she could clearly feel a energy switch within raoul. this helped her relax. she took a deep breath and thought.'last night that voice who was that? i recognized it but i can't come up whit the name or face.' she focused even more, yet still nothing happened.

''who was it?'' she thought again '' you have met her before. but where?'' she kept thinking fro half a hour but still nothing. so she gave up. this caused her to hear raoul's thoughts. '' now i have to find a way, to stop those bullies, from picking on ashoka.'' ashoka thought 'bullies who could that be?'

however she thought out loud and raoul heard it. she could sens that his energy field got disturbed, and lost focus. he tried to regain it, but it was impossible, so he dropped his meditation and looked at ashoka.'' you heard that how?'' ashoka used her hand to support her head. and her finger, she tapped her chin she. '' I think through the force.''

raoul knew that she was certain about that and just acted dumb. he stood up and said. ''well anyway, don't worry about those bullies. i'll deal whit them.'' he turned around and mumbled ''like always.'' ashoka had heard that and stood up too and clapped her hand's ''so where are we going to next.'' raoul looked to ashoka and pointed at a building in the garden

''you see that little house there.'' ashoka looked at the direction raoul was pointing at. and gave a Small continued ''we call that a dojo. it mean's training hall/ ground.'' they walked to the dojo, and stepped in side the . raoul bow before entering. he gestured to ashoka to do the same. she gave a small bow.

she saw hiro bussy whit a long piece of steel. he was preparing to slice a piece of meat in half. to ashoka's shock he did it in one slice. she looked dumbfounded at raoul, who was now bussy for his own. he had a long half round stick in his hand and a projectile whit a scharp point. he laid the projectile on the piece of wood. he narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

hiro had also noticed him preparing and said. '' remember you get only one shot so make it count.'' raoul nodded and took a second breath in one smooth motion, he focused on the goal, strained tendon and shot the arrow. the arrow sliced through the air whit a buzzing sound. and came with a thump in the goal of straw.

ashoka's eyes widened that shot was almost perfect. yet raoul looked disappointed. hiro walked to the shooting disk. he took out the arrow ''shoot again this time faster and more accurate. i know you can do better. every shot has to be perfect or else it could be the end of your live!'' hiro said strict. raoul took another breath raised the bow aimed and took the shot three time's, within the same second.

ashoka looked stunned when all three arrow's where smack right in the middle of the target. hiro smiled in approval '' see told you that you could do better.'' raoul was beaming with happiness'' yes thank you sensei.'' he walked to ashoka and smiled. she looked stunned at him

''that was amazing. i thought that the first shot was good, but that second try! how in the force did you do that?!'' raoul scratched his chin and said '' well it start's whit training and concentration. that was why i meditated in the sen garden. to clear my mind and to focus. also balance is important. make sure your breathing is right and at last feel the flow of the energy use your senses hear and feel the wind. than take the shot.''

ashoka looked serious and said '' you have to learn me.'' raoul taped his chin ''well i guess that i could show you tomorrow. ashoka looked threatening and pulled him by the arm '' no now!'' raoul sensed that she was eager to learn it so he sighted '' ok fine but keep in mind i'm no master at it.''

ashoka ran at the weapon rack and took a bow plus arrows. ''so how do i shoot?'' she asked exited. raoul laughed'' you don't first you need to chose your make it your self. i made mine a old Japanese tactic. i used layers of wood and bamboo gluing together (with isinglass). As a result, the bow was both tighter and more flexible.''

ashoka's eyes lit up .making her own weapons made her always feel better. so maybe she should make a bow too.''can you help me...?'' ashoka looked down a bit shy ''can i help you with what?'' raoul asked knowing the answer.

ashoka looked up again ''can you help me, making my bow?'' raoul nodded.''sure i can! i'll get the materials wait here please.'' raoul ran off and hiro walked to ashoka '' he is better than he thinks, keep a close eye on that boy an you can learn a lot from him.'' whit that hiro left in to the garden

raoul came back whit some materials and sat down next to ashoka. ashoka looked curious at him.'' so how are we going to make this thing?'' raoul thought for a sec and started

after 7 hours the yumi bow was finally done they placed the bow in the weapon rack and raoul's stomach started to growl ''dam i'm hungry time to eat i guess.'' ashoka looked up ''hmm yea i'm getting hungry to so what do we eat.'' raoul shrugged his shoulder, '' don't know we could eat a pizza it's easy to there is not much meat on it.''

ashoka laughed.''don't worry i can live a day without meat.'' raoul raised a eyebrow ''well i can't so i'll bake some bacon too.''ashoka looked questioning ''bacon what is that?'' raoul tapped his chin wile walking ''it's a salty type of meat whit a great taste,that is easy to recognize once you've tasted it.''

''sound's good.''responded ashoka. they walked in to the home in to the living room '' you can sit and watch some tv if you want. do you know how it work's?'' ashoka shook her head as she sat down. raoul picked the remote control from a drawer. and presed the on button. ashoka shocked ,as a colored screen appeared.

raoul pressed a few numbers ''here this is a channel called history HD you might find something about our history here.'' ashoka nodded and raoul left for the kitchen.''

after 15 minutes raoul came back with some food and sat down next to he placed down the food he said''this round thing is a pizza and these half round things are bacon.'' ashoka took a piece of both

a question entered her mind ''say raoul? i have heard something on tv, and i was wondering about it. how did you technology get a drop back? i mean roman city building was pretty advance ,for that time. but in the middle ages it was, to say it flat out, utter crap. how did that happened?''

raoul looked at ashoka with a smile that said. a easy answer. '' well that is not so hard to explain you see the answer is simple. the roman empire was really advanced but greedy. they attacked barbaric tribes without warning and other tribes got word of that. a tribe was a easy pray for the roman empire because of the technological differences. but as i said other tribes got word of that and started working together as a coalition against the roman empire.''

''but still what does that have to do whit the city building style?'' wondered ashoka raoul continued '''well the roman empire grew to fast and there were a lot of factors leading to its downfall. inflation,religious and cultural differences, and the war whit other great nations. the barbaric tribes saw it as the time to attack and take back what was once the roman people had build got raised to the ground.''

ashoka frown.''but why?'' raoul had that same smile as at the beginning '' again simple. they saw roman as evil monsters disguised as human' for everything they had build was demonic and should have been destroyed. just a few things remained standing.''

ashoka understood what had happened. '' i see so it basically destroyed itself by doing horrible things?'' raoul shook his head. '' no they didn't do much horrible things. except from slavery and corruption.'' ashoka growled. it was clear to raoul that she had some sort of history with slavery. however he decided not to ask.

they started eating and ashoka's eyes widened when she tasted the bacon.'''hmmmm'' she just said and raoul grinned '' i think that it means that you like it?''ashoka just nodded as she took a few more bacon strips.

''so what does taste better hospital foot or this?'' ashoka smirked teasing '' hospital foot!" she said joking raoul just laughed ''yea well maybe you should eat your dinner there than.'' ashoka locked shocked at raoul ''what about the bacon?'' raoul shrugged his shoulders '' i can never eat this al by my self so i guess that i'll have to trow it away.''

ashoka looked form raoul to the bacon a few times than she looked at her plate and to the bacon. the grabbed a few more strips ''doing that would be a waist so i'll eat them.'' she said trying to sound like she didn't care. this made raoul laugh even harder he was almost chocking in it.

after a few second's ashoka joined as well. after they both had regained controle over them selfs, they continued eating. ''so what do you want to do tonight ashoka?'' ashoka tought for a second and said '' i want to test my bow could you help?'' raoul nodded ''sure sounds like fun!''

after they were done eating. he placed the plates in to the dishwasher and left for the dojo again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

shaak ti was walking trough the halls of the temple fast. ' it has been three days sinds ashoka had left she should have called me two days ago yet still nothing. i have called her but the line was dead her ship never arrived at shili and coruscant space control keeps telling that she had gone in to !?' shaak was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear anakin closing in.

''hye master ti.''he said and shaak shocked ''haaaa! SKYWALKER DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!.'' she shouted angry anakin took a few steps back and frown. it was nothing for her to become angry. and certainly not for something like this. '' master ti calm down. i just said hy. but you seemed to be worry't lately. what going on? is it the warr?''

shaak shook her head ''no anakin it's far worse.'' she looked down considering if she should tell him. she decided to do it. ''it's ashoka she has been gone missing for the second time.'' anakin's eyes widened. ''again! but how? i thought she left for shili. what happened?'' his eyes where full of worry

shaak shrugged her shoulders '' i don't know. all i know is that she left three days ago. coruscand hyperspace control confirmed it. but all of a sudden, she disappeared from the radar. and there are no reports on shili that she landed. her ship never reached shilian space or orbit.''

anakin's eyes widened and he began to panic. 'i have to find her' he thought and he ran of '' anakin where you going!?'' she shouted behind him. but he didn't hear it. he had to go to space control and first the had to cal patmé.

shaak ti went to the library she had to find out what happened. maybe she landed on a different planed instead or worse maybe she got captured by some one. she ran as fast as she could and bumped in to mace windu.

he frown '' i thought ,that it was not allowed to run in the hall's. that goes even for masters. master ti.'' she looked a bit annoyed at him. ''well sorry master windu but i have a emergency here.'' windu raised a eyebrow. '' o and what is that? if i may ask?''

shaak sighed. ''ashoka wen't missing again. she wen't to shili three days ago. but she never arrived.'' windu looked uninterested and mockingly ''so why should i care?'' shaak looked extremely insulted and aggravated. she had to use everything she got not to slap him in the face, or yell at him.'' what do you mean with that. we caused this to happen.''

windu waved it carelessly away. ''so she left the order on her own chose. so i say that she isn't hour problem anymore.'' with this shaak snapped and slapped him in the face. several other's who were walked by stopped and looked. shaak just ignored them and yelled '''SHE LEFT BECAUSE WE BETRAYED HER TRUST! WE BLINDLY EXPELLED HER AND DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE!WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IN HERE PLACE?''

windu took a step back. his cheek was hurting whit a burning pain. '' wel ok. i must admit i would have left left and now she isn't our problem anymore.''

he saw that shaak was ready to hit him again so he quickly said '' she left at her own decision. with that can't help her anymore accept it. it's not that i like it. no not at all but we have bigger problem's to focus on right now. out of nothing all of our secret bases got hit by separatist's attacks.''

shaak frown and said ''so your not worried that the separatist's have ashoka. i mean she knew all of those bases locations.'' windu's eyes widened ''wait.. WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT SHE KNEW ALL OF THEM!?'' shaak nodded ''yes she did. i mean she was our top ranked commander. the rest of the council thought that that deserved something. so we showed her everything. she and anakin were in lead of the republic's most successful battalion. they haven't lost a battle in half a year.''

windu stroke his chin he had to admit that was true the 501'st was there best battalion and ashoka was a excellent commander. she had proven to be a natural leader multiple times. and the idea of dooku willing to have her as a new apprentice wasn't that strange at all. '' oke shaak i'll send out top spy's to see if dooku has her.''

he could sens her relief. her anger faded away. one of the jedi youngling's who was at the gatering said.'' master ti may i help you, whit looking for ashoka?'' a second later a tugrota young ling's was standing next to the other one'' i wan't to help to ashoka is one of us i have to help her.''

windu smiled at the young ling's enthusiasm. everyone looked surprised seeing windu smile was something rare. '' i think we should allow that it is a good preparation for them to become padawan's.'' shaak couldn't agree more whit that. '' i think your right master windu.'' she turned to the two youngling's ''alright katooni, ashla you may help me. we will go to the library to see if we can find something there.''

they left and windu looked concerned. he hoped that his spy's couldn't find anything that even may lead, to the fact that ashoka has turned dark, or that she is captured by dooku. he pressed his com-link and told yoda about what had happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ashoka and raoul waked back in to the living room and sat on the sofa. '' well ashoka that wasn't bad for your firs't try.'' ashoka frown'' nod bad i barly hit the target and i almost killed hiro.'' raoul laughed and took a sip of his thee.'' well at least you shot the arrow. at my first try it didn't flew further that two feet max.''

ashoka laughed about that she had to admid he was right about that''wel at least you didn't shoot your own foot right.'' raoul blushed ''ehmmm...'' ashoka's eyes widened ''wait you shot your own foot?how in the force name did you do that?''

raoul blushed even harder ''well it was my first try ok. my hand just slipped from the arrow... i was to nervous and my hand's were sweaty.i had to go to the hospital for it, so that they could take out he arrow. after it got removed i had to stay there for 3 day's. however they caught me 5 times trying to escape. '' ashoka laughed '' jeez that sound's familiar however they caught me four time's.''

they both burst out in laughter again however ashoka stopped quickly '' o dammit i totally forgot!'' raoul raised a eyebrow and asked. ''what do you mean?'' ashoka looked at raoul '' well i totaly forgot to fix your procesor.''

raoul smiled as just wove it away '' nah don't worry about that we could do that tomorow too becides whe had fun. right?'' ashoka had to admid that was true.'' yea that is true i forgot about that. im going to bed i think i'm feeling a bit tierd right now. raoul looked at the clock and nodded. ''yea i think i'm going too.''

**so i hope you liked it i know shaak was a bit out of charecter but i will explane that later in the story please leave a comend because i am really curious about your opinion's on the stroy **


	6. Chapter 5 Anakin's pain

**alright everyone chapter 5 here we go! It might be a wile before i update again, because of school and that type of things. But now let us start the chapter.**

* * *

><p>i have decided so how is this for a opening of a chapter<p>

it was late in the night and Ashoka was sleeping restless. It was like something bad was going on, or something was going to happen. Something bad, that was clear. She couldn't wrap her mind around it however. She woke up 5 in the morning. The word's bad morning mood clearly written on her head. she took a quick shower.

After that she walked down stairs, in to the zen garden. She shivered from the cold morning e sad down legged again and concentrated on her all flashes appeared. Visions of riots, war destruction, a bomb so powerful, it destroyed a city in one started to appear. Word's like, Allah Akbar and in the name of god.

Also images of starving children. People shooting at each other's ran for there lives many got shot in the process. Building's set on fire whit people still in it, while others dancing around it cheering.

Ashoka looked disturbed and troubled. How could this happen? Can it be stopped? And who could do such a tings. It didn't took long before three big word's appear.

''WORLD WAR THREE!''

Ashoka asked her self.'' World war three what does that mean?'' But before she got a answer. She was floating in space looking at a planed, whit the word earth on it.A few seconds went by. But than a few small looking explosions happened. The planed was shaking. The once blue sky turned red. She could hear people choking. And others screaming in pain. Then it was silenced. One last explosion happened and the place where once was a planed, was now filled whit noting more than empty space.

Whit out warning Ashoka got slammed out of her meditation. She looked up it was light. Instead of twilight. She could feel something soft at warm around her. It was a looked around and saw Raoul to her left.

He stood there whit a teasing smile. ''I know it's summer... But the morning's are still a bit to chilly, to go out side. And sit down on your ass like that.'' Ashoka looked annoyed him. ''GRRR!I have no time for such a child's play.'' Ashoka stood up and walked off rather irritated.

Raoul worrying instantly. Did he offend her? '' Ashoka wait i didn't mean to offend you!'' Ashoka didn't seem to hear him. So he ran after her. Inside Ashoka was walking to her room but Raoul cached up.

He was breathing heavy. ''Ashoka why... Did you run... Away from me?'' Ashoka looked angry at him. But soon realized that, she had no reason to be angry at him.''I don't know to be honest. But i was going to my room... To gather the stuff needed, to fix your processor.''

Raoul could see through that lie easy but chose not to react on it.''Good i'll be in my room. You can just walk in if you want.'' Ashoka nodded and walked inside her room. And grabbed her light saber.

She walked to Raoul's room and opened the door. Both Raoul and Ashoka stood in shock. After ten seconds Ashoka closed the door and waited on the hallway. That wasn't something she wanted to see.

After a few second's Raoul called her back in. He said blushing '' If anyone ever asked about it. You never saw a thing. Ok?'' Ashoka nodded '' I-i saw nothing.''It stayed silenced a bit longer. Raoul gave the processor.

Ashoka studied it carefully whit the force. She disassembled her light saber. And started working. Than a question appeared. ''Say Raoul what does world war 3 mean. Yes i can guess ,that it mean's, that the whole world is at war. But why 3 behind that?''

Raoul explained what hat happened during world war one and two. Ashoka was disgusted by the Hiroshima incident. But also the mas murder of Jews and Chinese people. They worked on that thing all day and they went to bed early.

2 days later.

Anakin was walking to the council chamber. After three day's of searching, he hoped that there would finally be good new's. He entered the council chamber. In one second all his hope got destroyed.

He looked at the empty look's in the council. One more depressed than the other. He gulped. '' You had new's about Ashoka master's?'' Yoda looked up he asked. '' Which news first the good or the bad one?'' Anakin wanted to light up the mood. So he said ''The good one master.''

Yoda just nodded and Windu spoke. '' Ashoka is not captured or in training by can confirm that. Because we found something of her ship.'' Anakins eyes widened .Maybe there was still hope after all.

Windu gave Anakin a black piece of metal. '' it also confirmed something we never thought.'' Anakin looked at the piece of metal. water came in his eyes Shaak started sobbing and Obiwan left the room.

Anakin started to cry his eyes became red.''P-please no!'' Yoda closed his.'' Yes one whit the force. She has become.'' Even Yoda couldn't hide his tears anymore.

Anakin fell down on his knees. still looking at the piece of metal. he started shaking his head "No! no! no! NO! NOOOOOOO! WHYYYY!'' He yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist in to the floor multiple times.

Obiwan walked back in, with tears sticking in his whas destroyed. This was her fault, all of it.''This is all my fault. I should have never let her go!'' she said hysteric. Obiwan embraced her and said. ''no that is not we just listened to the force, than this would have never happened. I failed her the most. I and Anakin trained her together. So as her second master. I failed her the most.''

Windu shook his head ,annoyed whit the behavior of his fellow council said. '' It doesn't matter anymore. She is can sit here and whine about it all day, Or we could get over it. And arrange a fitting farewell, worthy of who she was.''Kit didn't liked the way Windu said that. But he had to agree he made a point there. Yoda said whit a sad voice ''Right Windu is take a week free you must Skywalker''

Anakin nodded. After that he stood up and ran wanted to follow but Stass Alie stopped him.'' He need's time.''The council started their long and sad discussion

Anakin ran in to the hangar. And Stepped in a speeder HE flew to Patmé to tell the new's. His vision was blurry trough the many tears he had. it couldn't be possible. He refused to believe it. However... The force told him that she had indeed cached.

he parked his speeder next to his star ship. Almost crashed in the process. Patmé came running outside. She was shocked when she saw her husband totally destroyed. and asked ''And? Any news on ashoka.''

Anakin hung his head and walked sobbing, in to her arm's ''S-she i-is...She's gone...'' Patme comforted her husband. ''to where? '' To her suprise, this seemed to up sad him even more.

he pushed out of the embrace and rushed Patmé followed him '' Ani wait! answer my question! That she is gone, is not the end of the world! we can still visit her. we just have to figure out where she is. Right? ''

Anakin turned around and his face was filled whit anger ''NO! DON'T YOU GET IT?! SHE IS GONE! AND SHE WIL NEVER COME BACK! WE CAN'T FOLLOW HER, TO WHERE SHE IS NOW!''He fell down on the sofa, whit his head in his hand's ''Well maybe there is one way and i am seriously considering it.''

At that moment Patmé's breathing stopped. She realized what had happened to Ashoka. she placed her hand's before her mouth. tears rolled over her cheeks. She sat down trembling. ''Ani please. Promise me that you won't leave me.'' Anakin looked up and whit a dry throat he said '' I-i promise.''

they heard some one dropping on his knees. They looked around, and saw Lux. Who was in the kitchen helping C3PO. The expression on his face was empty. Out of nothing he started laughing hysterical.

Patmé gulped. She had heard of this type of behavior before.''Lux?'' she asked careful. He pointed his attention at Patmé.'' You hate me!'' He said twisted. Anakin was about to rush at him. But Patmé stopped him ''YOU ALL HATE ME! THAT IS WHY ALL OF YOU LEAVING ME, ISN'T IT?''

''BONTARI CALM DOWN! I GET THAT YOUR UP SAD, BUT THIS WON'T HELP ANYONE!''Lux looked angry at said frustrated. ''O and what do you know a bout it?! I've lost my mother,Steela, and after that Ashoka. What did you lose? I think nothing you could care about. Your a Jedi!

Patme saw Anakin's reaction on it, and believed that this would end badly. ''LUX! You can't say that! Even Jedi have feeling's!'' Lux just shot back. '' I highly doubt that. Seeing the way they treated Ashoka.''

Anakin clenched his fist and stood up. He walked to Lux and lifted him, whit one fist against the his other hand he pointed at him. Anakin said menacing ''I can see that your beyond reason so i make this clear. You have no idea about the loses i made. Your not the only one, who has seen his mother die before his eyes! I lost hundred's of men everyday, at a battle field! They weren't just soldiers to me! They were brother's in arm's! My family! and ashoka was like the sister i never HAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I'M NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER JEDI! I DON'T DENY MY FEELING'S, LIKE THEY DO! I ACCEPT THEM!''

Lux gulped''AND I CENTRALLY WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK TO MY WIVE LIKE THAT AGAIN! AM I CLEAR MISTER BONTARI!'' Lux lost words at that took a second to look at his wive. He made a important mistake, that could destroy his career as a Jedi.

Lux nodded confused and released his grip on Lux. '' i have to go some where.'' Anakin said. He stepped in to his speeder and left. Lux was sitting on the ground. He tried to stand up but failed. Patmé helped him to the couch, and brought a glass of water.

Lux took it in his hand's he was shaking like a mad man. he never experienced something as terrifying as this, in his life. maybe he went a bit to looked sad. '' I-i guess i have to tell you now?''Lux knew she was talking about the marriage.''we married at the beginning of the , all wen't well. we didn't had much time to gather... But it worked out well in the it is getting harder all the time. i was beginning to doubt if it was a good now whit ashoka gone...I-i cant just leave him. please Lux, tell no one!that where married or that i said this.''

Lux merely nodded he didn't know what to he wouldn't betray Patmé. Nor his mother and ashoka.

Anakin stopped his speeder again he wasn't angry at felt the same pain. Anakin wasn't angry at him for saying thing´s that he did. He knew that he didn't really mean it. But they still hurt non the less. He was standing in front of the door of Palpetine´s office. He knocked the door and it opened.

one of the red robed guard´s came out. When he saw it was Anakin, he let him room was empty and they said that he could sit down. The Chancellor would come soon. It took five minutes for him to arrive. He greeted Anakin whit open arm´s. To his joy he could see that Anakin was destroyed by something. he could feel anger sadness and the lose of a loved one.

´´o dear Anakin is something wrong?´´he asked whit fake concern. Anakin nodded and started to cry again. this surprised the Sith a bit, but he kept up the act. well what is wrong than my boy?'' Anakin took a deep breath. ''you know that me and Pamté are married? right?'' Sidious nodded slowly''yesss?and?''

Anakin closed his eyes and looked. ''I-i accidentally yelled it in senator Bontairi's face, when i was angry. please i need you to back me up when he tell's the order.'' Sidious smiled and he thought. Good use your anger!

He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.'' Of course, you can count on me my boy. i'll always be there for you.'' and he added in his mind evil because soon i will be the only one you have.'' But why did you get angry at senator Bontairi?'' Anakin sobbed a bit harder now.

Pain fell through the force. Even Sidious was overwhelmed by it. ''A-Ashoka... s-she is dead.'' Sidious eyes widened. ''death? He asked. Anakin showed Sidious the black piece of metal ''this is all that's left of her ship.''Sidious closed his eyes and placed his hand before his mouth.

Anakin saw this as a sigh of disbelief and sadness. However he actually did it, to hide the big smile he had. Sidious couldn't belief it. After months of trying to get rid of that annoying little brad. She just died because of a malfunction in her ship? not that he complained of course

he embraced Anakin. ''T-that is terrible she was one of hour top commander's. She would have become a great Jedi i'm sure of that. But i have rather a death Jedi. He thought foul. ''you have always trained her well. we will do something in order to remember her deeds for the republic.''

Anakin mood was going up however. He hated him self for saying it. The idea alone, of doing something for that disgusted him. He hated her in evey way possible. But if it brought him a step closer to Anakin's fall, than he would gladly make the sacrifice.

He and Anakin started planing a ceremony and a gulped. when Anakin mentioned that he wanted a statue of her in front of the senate building's entrance. but he would make the agreed on making 5 meter long thanked Sidious and left.

Sidious walked to his holoprojector and contacted Dooku. ''Master?'' Dooku asked when he saw the smile on his master's laughed and said evil.'' I Have a great way to boost the moral of your commander's. My apprentice.'' Dooku frown '' really? Than what is it my lord?'' said his smile became bigger than Dooku has ever seen. ''Ashoka Tano is death.'' He erupted in laughter.

Grievous his eyes widened. and Dooku smiled.''Yes that will certainly work my master.''Sidious managed to get a hold of him self. ''It gets better Skywalker is a mess, and many other's of the Jedi order are destroyed by grief. I can sens their pain over are in disarray. To prepare a attack fleet and attack coruscant their moral more, by kidnapping me.''

_10 hour's latter_

_''this is RNC for you with an emergency news flash we just got word of a tragic disaster for the republic. Our top ranked Jedi commander Ahsoka Tano has just been confirmed death, after a explosion in her space ship. the cause is unknown. nothing of the ship has been found, except one piece of metal. we are now going live to chancellor palpatine...'' '' ...My fellow citizens. it's to my great sadness, to tell you that Ashoka Tano is no was a spark of light and hope for us, inside of the shadow that brought this war. There for i want to ask you all for a moment of order for her memory. And the things she sacrificed for us...'' ''Yes Ashoka surely did sacrificed a lot for us. Didn't she Jack?'' '' i couldn't agree more Susan. But it won't be in chancellor just announced earlier to day, that they are going to make a statue of her, in front of the entrance of the senate building.'' ''well that is certainly a great way to reward her. And to you commander rest in peace. Or as you Jedi say. May the force be whit you.''_

* * *

><p><strong>I know! A bit of a short chapter. next one will be larger. But i hoped you enjoyed it, because this is a important one. As always, i want to thank you for your suport. And please tell me what i did right, or wrong. until next time ;)<strong>


End file.
